


Frankenspiderula

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father-Son Relationship, child!Eren, papa!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi thinks Eren's idea for a Halloween costume is impossible, but being the good father he is, he does his best to throw something together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankenspiderula

**Author's Note:**

> Suuuuper short drabble in time for Halloween, which also takes the last prompt that was in my ask ^____^

“What would you like to be for Halloween, Eren?” Levi asked as he sat on the couch, watching as his son coloured quietly in front of him.

The boy looked back up at him with wide eyes and a toothy grin. “Frankenstein!”

Levi raised his eyebrows and let his head rest on his hand. “Frankenstein, huh?”

“Spiderman!!”

“Which one?”

Eren paused for a moment as his small brain worked, and his eyes widened again and his smile brightened. “Dracula!”

“You can only pick one, Eren.”

“No, Papa! I want to be Frankenstein Spiderman Dracula!”

Levi eyed the boy in front of him before nodding. “Alright. Frankenspiderula it is.”

Levi had two weeks to get the costume together, and he was happy that he had made it in time. Halloween came quicker than he had expected and he grinned as Eren ran out of his bedroom in his makeshift costume.

“Papa! I’m Frankenstein and Spiderman and Dracula!”

Eren grinned wide to show his plastic fangs with fake blood drawn on his chin. The rest of his face was painted green, and large knobs were taped to his neck. He was wearing a proper Spiderman suit, though wore a black cape, tied around his neck with the collar up.

“You are awfully scary, Eren. I’m going to have nightmares!”

Eren laughed and lunged at his father with a roar, and Levi bent to pick up and hold the boy over his head, earning a squeal from the boy.

“Do you want to go trick or treating?”

“Yes, Papa! Candy, candy, candy!” Eren cried as he was put back on his feet. The small boy took off down the hall and back to his bedroom, coming back out a moment later with his jack-o-lantern pail. He paused for a moment before looking up at Levi. “Papa, what are you for Halloween?”

Levi raised his eyebrows as he reached for his coat. He slipped into the leather jacket and reached for the table where he had a pair of aviators.

“Let’s pretend I’m a pilot.” he said, the first thing that came to mind.

Thankfully, the answer was good enough for Eren and he stood in front of his dad with his arms up until he was off of his feet.

“Let’s go to all the nice houses and get the good candy, Papa.” he said, wiggling in his dad’s arms as they left the house.

“I like the way you think, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
